Knights of the Old Republic III: The True Sith
by Master Chef 505
Summary: Set after KOTOR 2. Revan and the Exile have departed for the Unkown Region, leaving their friends and loved ones behind. But what will happen when these friends join together and decide to go and find the two Jedi? RevanBastila, ExileBriana or ExileVisas
1. Departure

Author's Note: Hey, everyone. First official fanfic - hope you enjoy. Feedback (comments, questions, constructive criticism) is always welcomed.

Setting: Takes place sometime after KOTOR II and incorporates characters from both KOTOR games.

Romance: This is a Revan/Bastila. As of right now I am not sure if it will be a Exile(M)/Brianna or Exile(M)/Visas or it might be both……but not sure at this moment.

Disclaimer: Star Wars: Knight of the Old Republic does not belong to me in any way. (duh)

**Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 3: The True Sith**

**Part 1: Departure**

Above the strange planet, a crucial battle had taken place. All that was left now were debris from the Sith and Republic ships. The man that saved the Republic from destruction was none other than Revan. He left the Mandalorians crushed and powerless, and he did the same to the Sith. And on that strange planet, a celebration was commencing for his victory, but he couldn't have done it without his companions.

Jolee Bindo was talking with Master Vandar.

"Don't you see? _Love_ conquered this," said Jolee.

"No, it was because Revan was prepared and cleared his mind of emotions," said Vandar.

"Ahh! You stubborn old tridactyl. Revan and Bastila are in love, and love is a wonderful thing. It's _passion_ that leads you down the Dark Side, not love."

"Despite your age you have much to learn."

"Damn it! One day your narrow minded ways will bite you in the ass!"

"There is no _emotion_, there is _peace_. There is no _ignorance_, there is _knowledge_. There is no _passion_, there is _serenity_. There is no _chaos_, there is _harmony_. There is no _death_, there is the _Force_."

Jolee gave the old Jedi an annoyed glare and walked to the bar. Sitting away from him, on the far side of the table, was a drunken Twi'lek, with a glass of Tarisian Ale in her hand, and an embarrassed Wookie who was trying to stop his friend.

"Woohoo! I feel so alive!" Mission yelled after drinking the ale in one large gulp. She held out her empty glass toward the bartender; he hesitated to pour the blue liquid for the underaged alien, but when he saw her slip a hundred credits on the table, he filled the glass to the brim. The Twi'lek began to smirk, "That was easy." Once again she consumed her beverage in one gulp.

Zaalbar looked at her and raised an eyebrow before pleading through clenched teeth, "Mission, please stop acting like this."

"Hic Oh pleeease, Big Z Hic I'm not a litHictle kid anymore. Soooo stop treating Hic me like one."

"Mission, People might think you are a floozy."

The ale was getting to her head, "What did you just say, you walking carpet?" She glared at the Wookie so intensely that it sent a shiver down his spine. Mission glanced at him and drank the few remaining drops of the ale. She waved the glass, like a sword, while yelling insulting slurs at the poor Wookie.

"Mission, I didn't want to do this, but you've left me no choice." A large, hairy, and muscular arm came toward Mission's face. He picked up her body and sighed, "Looks like I have to take you back to the Ebon Hawk." The young Twi'lek groaned as the Wookie began making his way through a crowd of spectators who were listening in disgust to a red robot who was teaching different methods of torture.

"Explanation: Now, _meat bags_, to get information from a person quickly I would suggest to cut off what you meat bags call _genitals_. If they don't have them or if that doesn't work, you burn their body with hot steam. And as a final resort, you begin to peel off his skin until he squeals. Excitement: Oh! I do love torturing _meat bags _as yourselves."

The crowd looked at HK-47 with great horror until a man in the crowed yelled out, "You are one _sick_ droid!"

"Statement: Oh! And if the meat bag doesn't give in. You have but one option left." He lifted up his custom-made rifle and aimed it at the man's head. "You precisely aim at the center of the meat bag's sweaty and pore filled forehead. Mercy: I will give you exactly three seconds before I blow your off your capita."

The man stood there as if he were a statue at a memorial site and stared at the ominous droid who began his count down.

"Count Down: Three………….Two"

Regaining his composure, the man fled from the droid, and he slammed into a warrior who was dressed in blue and white armor. The man stuttered, "_A_-Are _y_-you a droid?"

"Bah!" Yelled the armored warrior, "This Galaxy gets stupider and stupider. The only droid other than the assassin is the T3 unit next to the Cathar."

The man then hiked his thumb off to the distance where a utility droid and a Cathar were haviong a conversation.

"Beep Beep Burrrr Boop Dooop," said T3.

Juhani replied, "Of courrse!"

The man turned his gaze back to the warrior and questioned, "So, _y_-you're not a d-droid?"

"I stand corrected. You're not as dumb as you look. Yes, I'm not a droid--I am Canderous from the Mandalorian clan Ordo."

"_S_-so _y-_you're a Mandalorian?" The man gasped, ready to faint.

"Yes, _I_ _am_. If you're done, then leave or stay and listen to my old war stories." He was pointing to a large crowd, and the women were asking for more daring stories, they found him "manly."

The man looked at the crowd and then back at the Mandalorian. He was already in trouble with an assassin droid, and he didn't want to make the warrior mad. He walked away from the crowd and the party. He had passed by two Republic officers.

"I was thinking, Admiral Dodonna," said Carth. "That the Republic could help rebuild the worlds that were devastated by the Mandalorian and Jedi Civil Wars."

"That is a wonderful idea Carth, but it has to pass through the senate first," replied the admiral.

Carth chuckled, "They would be idiots if they didn't." He turned about, scanning his environment. The party was still going, and he could see all his friends except for Revan and Bastila.

_Where are they?_ Carth thought.

But there was no way he could find them. Two figures stood on a beach that was specifically chosen for the reason of privacy. They could hear the crashing of the ocean as it collided against the jagged rocks and rough sand. But no amount waves could be able to drown out her voice.

"_I_-I don't understand!" yelled the woman, "You said you loved me!" Bastila was filled with rage. "You only care about yourself! Why are you doing this to me?" Her face was flushed. Throughout the whole journey, he had never seen her this infuriated at him.

He wished he had never told her and would have left without saying a thing. Although, he had to tell her the truth, for he loved her, and he knew she would have been angrier if he didn't say anything. Revan tried to reason with her, "I do love you. The reason why I'm leaving is not for myself but for you. I'm leaving for the Uncharted Region to protect you from danger."

"I'm not defenseless! Let me come with you!"

"I can't do that." He turned his back to her.

"But why?"

He was getting angry and raised his voice, "Because I can't see you get hurt, again!"

"Get hurt?" she said quietly and stared at him blankly. '_Get hurt' _rang through her ears. She knew he was referring to what had happened on the Leviathan.

Revan brought his voice down, "But I promise that I will come back for you."

She could hear nothing around her, not the ocean nor his voice. All she saw was him walking away from her. She couldn't stand and it tore her heart apart. When Bastila could no longer see her love, she fell onto the sand and began to cry. The tears rolled down her cheek and fell on the ground. She buried her head in her smooth white hands. He tossed a glance over his shoulder just to catch her crying and he clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white as newly fallen snow.

He said to himself, _I promise you, Bastila, I will come back for you. Goodbye… for now._

He stared at the lone star fighter that was placed at the far end of the beach. As he looked at the ship, he sighed, "Not the same as the Ebon Hawk, but I guess it will have to do." He entered the fighter and flew off to the Unknown Region. Keeping in mind that he would apologize to her for what he had done.

Bastila was still lying on the sand when Carth arrived. "I've been looking for you everywhere, Bastila," said Carth. He looked around the beach, "Hey, do know where Revan is?"

Her eyes were red, and she tried to regain composure. "He… left," she said quietly while wiping her nose.

"What? Didn't think he would have left so early."

She grew irate Carth's ignorance, "Not the party, you imbecile!"

Carth didn't respond immediately, but when he did, his voice was solemn, "I know, 'not the party.' He's left…to the Unknown Regions."

"What!" Bastila shrieked, "You knew he was going to leave, and you didn't even try to stop him?"

"Hey, believe me I tried," Carth smirked, but with sadness in his eyes. "But he is just as stubborn as you." He held out his arm and pulled Bastila up.

"Thanks, Carth," she smiled, albeit a small one, but a smile nonetheless.

"Anytime," He replied. "Let's get back to the party before the food and drinks run out. I've been wanting to try some Tarisian Ale ever since we were on Taris." The two friends walked back to the celebration.

-------5 Years later

Iacen Mordo stared at the corpse of his former master, and his breathing grew heavy. He was exhausted from fighting wave after wave of ruthless Sith and defeating three Sith Lords. His walk was limp, and he clutched the side of his robe which was tainted with blood. He thought to himself, _How the hell am I supposed to get of this planet? _He reached the temple's entrance. His body felt numb as if he was stepping into freezing water and his body fell ungracefully down to the ground. His energy was scarce; he couldn't even move a finger. _Isn't this typical. Everything that came my way I had defeated, but now I'm just going to die on this cursed planet. Guess I won't see my friends again. _A tear began to form in Iacen's eye. He then head a gentle voice. Instantly, he knew who it was.

"General, are you ok?" asked the Iridonian.

What cough are you doing here, Bao-Dur?" Mordo coughed. "You should cough be on the ship. Why is T3 withcough you?" He could hear the little robot beep.

"Oh, well, he came on his own, actually, and why am I here?" Bao-Dur slung Iacen over his shoulder, "I thought you would need some help." Vaguely, they could see the outline of the Hawk through the greenish fog, but as they inched closer the ground beneath them shook with great intensity. Bao-Dur sprinted toward the Ebon Hawk; T3 tried to keep up but it was useless. The platform on which they were upon began to separate. Luckily, Iacen grabbed the droid before it fell into the dark abyss. Bao-Dur could start to feel the weight of the Mordo and T3 pushing down on his shoulders. They ran up the loading ramp and Iacen yelled, "Atton get us out of here now!"

_No need to get you robe all in a knot, _he said to himself. The engines roared as Atton began to lift off.

Atton, Bao-Dur, and Iacen looked through the cockpits window. Rocks, that once belonged to Malachor, floated in space.

"It's finally over, General, the Sith are defeated."

"I wish it was, Bao-Dur. I really do."

"So…..are we heroes of something?" Atton asked, trying to change the subject.

Canderous walked in, "We better 'cause I didn't save the Galaxy twice for nothing."

"Twice? When did you save the Galaxy twice?" asked Atton.

"Haven't you watched any holovids? On the history channel, they have a story on Jedi Civil War and I'm the one with the large repeating blaster."

"Oh, I always thought that was-" Atton's voice became silent in Iacen's ears.

Mordo drowned in his own thoughts and wondered what had happened to his crew. He looked around the ship. It wasn't the same. No large, round robot standing at the cockpit entrance. No female Mandalorian making grenades an shuttering at the thought of isolation. No crimson red robot waiting to kill. No Miralukan meditating in her barracks and thinking about her lost planet. No Echani sparring in the storage area and wondering about the Force. All he could see and hear were three men talking, the humming of T3, and the gentle ticks of the engine. "Where are the others?" He stared at Atton.

Atton turned to the Exile and said, "Visas and Brianna were knocked unconscious after we crash landed on Malachor. The others went on the planet except for me and Mandalore."

"Have you seen them since?'

"To be honest," Atton hesitated. "No"

"Damn!" Iacen clenched his fist, "They're probably dead!"

Behind them was the soft squeaks of a rusting robot. "Disappointment: Oh _Master_, it saddens me to have you think I could have been destroyed by an explosion that could destroy a planet." His eyes and mouth glowed of dark crimson.

Atton rolled his eyes, "Well isn't that good to know."

"HK, where is G0-T0?"

"Answer: Well let's say the _fat_ one blew up before reaching the ship."

Iacen furrowed his eyebrows, "_So_, he was destroyed in the destruction of Malachor?"

"Answer: Oh no, _Master_, he was killed by my own robotic hands." If droids could smile, HK would have had a smile of a Cheshire.

"_What?_ Why?"

"Answer: It was _needed_, _Master_, to _kill _the _fat_ one. The _fat _one was going against your orders."

"_Orders?_ What orders?"

"Query: You mean you don't know? Answer: You told the small droid to activate the Mass Shadow Generator."

"He means my remote, and I was the one who ordered him," said Bao-Dur.

"Statement: Oh, well at least the _fat_ one is _dead_. Answer: He tried to destroy the small droid and deactivate the Generator. Although, his actions were, indeed, in vain."

"What happened to the remote?" asked Iacen.

"Answer: Unfortunately, he wouldn't come with me. These were his last words. Impersonation: 'Beep Boop Dooop Beep Beep.'"

"He stayed so nothing would go wrong?"

"Answer: That is what he said, _Master_."

"Ok, so what happened to Mira."

"Answer: Ah, the female Mandalorian, she is currently in the Med Bay. It seems she ran into a Wookie and looking at her cuts and bruises they had a skirmish. I felt _sorry _for her and I felt that I had to _help _her to the ship. Statement: Oh, _Master_, I don't think you took out the last upgrade completely. Demand: I want it to be removed right away."

"No, HK, I think it's better you stay this way."

"Statement: You _are _a _cruel_ one, _Master._"

"I'll go check on the others," said Mordo. He walked out of the cockpit room and to the Med Bay. He saw Mira lying on a bed and he pushed her hair back away from her forehead. "You need to be careful, kid," Iacen smiled.

"I'mcough not a kid cough, old man," Mira said wearily.

"Neither am I an old man."

"But you arecough are annoying ascough hell."

"What happened on the surface?"

"I ran into," she paused, catching her breath. "Hanharr."

"_What?_ I thought you killed him on Nar Shaddaa?"

"Socough did I, but we're all wrong sometimes."

"I guess you killed him?"

Her coughing stopped. "I should have but because of you I didn't, and I thank you for that."

"Anytime, Mira. Is there anything you need?

"Well…just one thing."

"Yea?"

"Could you stop leaning on my shoulders, it hurts."

Mordo looked down; his hand was on her shoulder, which he thought was the pillow. Iacen lifted his arm.

"Sorry," He smiled and went to Visas' room, and as usual he found her meditating. Visas awoke from her trance and said in a quiet voice. "Is that you, Exile?"

"You already knew I was on the ship," said Mordo. "Do I really need to answer?"

She grinned and stood up. Her red armor and veil shined softly in the dimly lighted room. "I want to thank you, Exile. For saving me from the darkness."

"It was no-," he was interrupted.

"When I saw you strike down my former master, you broke the chain that suffocated me for so long." She rapped her arms around the Exile and laid her head on his chest, "I will miss you."

Mordo thought, "_How did she know I was going to leave?"_ He reassured her with a smile, "I know, but I _will_ be back." She looked up to his face and gave out a soft yawn. "You better get some sleep."

She nodded in agreement, but before she went, he too gave her a hug.

After she fell asleep, Mordo quietly walked out of Visas' room, through the dark corridor, and entered into the cold storage area. He saw Brianna, who was on the floor and in her sparing garments. He crept toward her and sat beside the Handmaiden, facing her back. He questioned, "Aren't you cold?"

"I'm used to it. What happened on the planet." She hesitated, "_I-_I thought _y-_you died."

Mordo tried to make the atmosphere less tense, "Well let's just say there is one less planet and droid to worry about, and I'm am not that easy to kill." He waited for a chuckle, even a cynical one, but she remained silent.

She turned around and began to stoke his bearded face. "What's going to happen now?"

"I'm going to the Unknown Region," He turned his face away from her. "Alone."

The word devastated her, and her eyes turned red and tears flowed down her face. "But… _Why?_"

With the end of his robe he wiped the tears away and said, "To help Revan."

"_W-_will you at least-"

He made a motion to get up.

Seeing this, she hurriedly mumbled, "--I love you." The words were faint but Iacen managed to pick them up.

Her back faced him again, and as he stood against the door railing, he couldn't help but wish he could answer her, too.

The Exile awoke in the night. Walking down one corridor of the Ebon Hawk, he happened upon Brianna's room. He stole a glance inside--sound asleep. He turned away and walked in the darkness until her reached a circular room. He heard men and woman whispering to one another and saw three lights. When the lights came into contact with one another, the colors gave off a purplish hue which barely illuminated the room. When he entered the room the people stopped talking and the lights were now on him. "Well," He started, shielding his eyes from the flash. " You know why I called all you guys here."

Atton was the first to speak, "_Actually,_ we don't."

"Question: Yes, _Master_, why have gathered us here? Is it that you want someone _kill_?"

He turned to the talkative droid. "No, and, HK, didn't I tell you stop saying that?"

"Annoyed: _Yes_, you did, _Master_."

Mordo turned to the others and said, " Revan needs my help in the Unknown Region, but no one can follow me."

The room grew quiet and everyone exchanged skeptical glances. Bao-Dur broke the silence, "What are we to do, General?"

"I planned that you, Visas, Atton, Mira, and Brianna will become full-fledged Jedi Knights and help rebuild the Order. To do that we need to go to the Telos Station and I will met with Carth and Bastila. He will give me a star fighter to reach the Unknown Region, and Bastila will join you guys and train you to become Jedi. Canderous can stay with you guys or go back to Duxn. Which will it be?"

"I'm a Mandalorian, not a Jedi, and my army needs their leader back."

"Ok, all who're left then are HK and T3. They could stay will Carth or Bastila."

"Objection: _Those_ meat bags are a mockery to mankind, _Master_."

"Or I could send you to Kessel to be turned into garbage."

"Conclusion: You _truly _are a _cruel_ master."

"Hey were is Brianna?" asked Atton.

"Oh, she is asleep," replied Mordo. "I didn't want to disturb her."

Shrugging his shoulders Atton said, "Ok, I'll set a course to Telos."

Brianna was still asleep. She dreamt that she and Iacen were on the Ebon Hawk, but the world around them was quiet. It was peaceful. He held her in his arms, but when he gave her a kiss, he vanished. Brianna searched everywhere for her love, but she couldn't find him. Her surrounding grew pitch black and, finally, she too was swallowed in the darkness. The Handmaiden awoke in a pool of sweat, and she felt cold. Her body felt weak, but she managed to stand. She felt nauseated, and went to find something to settle her stomach. Unknowingly, as she walked out of the storage area, she followed the same path the Exile took the night before. The circular room was left unchanged: the Exile was gone along with HK, and a woman who sported pigtails took their place.

Brianna blurted out, "Where is Iacen and who are you?"

The woman walked toward the Echani, and their eyes met. "The _Exile_ left for the Unknown Region, and I am Bastila Shan. The Exile asked me to train all of you to become Jedi. So. Now that I've introduced myself, _who are you_?"

The Handmaiden glared at the Jedi, "I'm Brianna."

"Well, _Brianna_ why don't you put something _decent_ on."

Looking down, Brianna forgot she was still in her sparing wear. She scowled at Bastila, "_Fine_." She stormed off to the storage area and wore her mother's robe.

"So, where are we going to train us?" Mira questioned.

"Dantooine, of course, but we _first _have to take Canderous to Duxn."

"Thanks, Princess," said Canderous. He had taken off his helmet, and you could see that his face had slightly aged since his adventures with Revan.

Bastila smiled at the Mandalorian, "Atton."

"Yea? What is it?"

"Set a course to Duxn."

Atton examined with an odd look of disdain and curiosity at this new bossy, yet beautiful woman.

"All right, all right," he finally conceded, "Just don't get your Jedi robes all up in a bunch." He punched in the coordinates and the Ebon Hawk was thrown into Hyperspace.

Author's note- I hope you enjoyed the chapter 1. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. The Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and to understand the story you need to have played both Kotor 1 and 2. Also, I have very sorry for this extremely late update. School and sports got in the way. I originally intended to have posted this chapter in December.

** Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 3:The True Sith**

**Part 2: The Search**

A lone star craft drifted in space. The paint had eroded away, it was covered with dents, and the metal was beginning to turn into rust. In the cramped cockpit, a man in his mid-twenties uncomfortably sat in the seat. His arms were crossed and his eyes looked straight ahead. He was wearing a cloak that had lost its vivid, green color and at his waist was a metal hilt. His arm moved closer to the hilt and grabbed it; he stared at it and remembered what he went through with it. Releasing a deep sigh, he attached it back to his waist.

His red, tired eyes wandered around as he talked out loud, "I've been searching for Revan for a damn year, and I still haven't found him. Why did I go? Why did I even come to the Unknown Region? I can't understand the aliens in this region. And to top it all off, they're immune to my mind tricks." He rubbed his eyes, "I should have never have listened to Kreia, that witch. This would have been a lot easier if I had brought them with me."

He saw a planet that was about 100,000 kilometers away. "What is this? The fifth planet that I've visited? I hope Revan is on this one because I don't think this ship will be able to enter hyper-drive again. I mean, this thing can't even fly straight!" He paused. "I've been talking to myself haven't I? …Damn, I need some sleep."

Mordo then leaned back into his chair and reached for the switch to turn off the engines, but he only grazed the cold metal knob. He didn't hear the reassuring click from the switch, but he was too tried to care. As Mordo's mind drifted, so did the fighter, and it inched closer and closer to the planet.

"_So the Exile has finally come," laughed a man. "Are you here to stop me? Because no one else could." _

_On the floor of the temple lay the bodies of Bastila, Visas, Brianna, Carth, Jolee, Atton, Bao-Dur, Canderous, Mission, and Big Z, covered in a pool of their own blood. _

"_They all quivered at the sight of my blades." He perversely laughed as he ignited two lightsabers. One was infused with the Heart of the Guardian the other with the Mantle of the Force. "But each one of them sacrificed their lives, not for Galaxy, but for you. They all told me before they died that you, the Exile, would defeat me, Revan."_

_The Exile was dumbstruck; his whole body began shake in fear at the thought that his friends were dead. Iacen turned to the man whom he at one time considered an ally. "Why? Why did you do this, you damn bastard! They were our friends and you killed them! You never changed did you? At heart you'll always be the Dark Lord of the Sith! I'll--I'll kill you!"_

_Revan sneered at the Exile. "The only one that is to be killed is you, my old friend." _

_In the next second, a sharp pain struck Iacen's stomach. One lightsaber was lodged in the Exile's body. Revan slowly walked to Mordo and grabbed him by the throat. He whispered, "Earlier you asked me why I did this, but there is no point in telling you since you will be dead soon enough." The Dark Lord swung the orange light saber and--_

Iacen awoke. Sweat covered the Jedi's body. _It was just a nightmare_, he thought. But why was he so hot? It was then that he noticed that the temperature in the ship was rising at an incredible rate.He looked through the window of the cockpit. The plains of a planet stared back at him. The metal of the fighter was beginning to peel away. Iacen furiously tried to regain control of the ship, but couldn't.

"Ok," he swallowed the air as if it were his last. "Ok, how am I supposed to get out of _this_ one? I've gone through more difficult situations. I'll make it out alive… I'll make it out alive."

An annoying feminine voice crackled out from the speakers calmly, "Warning. Warning. This fighter will come in contact with the planet's surface in 20 seconds, 19, 18..."

"Damn bastards," Mordo said. He quickly created a force barrier around himself. "I really hope-" The ship crashed nose first into the plains. The pressure caused the ship to compress, making the engine to explode and throwing the occupant thirty feet into the air. As he struck the ground, the barrier dissipated.

--------

A man in his late twenties laid on an old and rickety bed inside a poorly lit apartment room. His face was haggard and rough. The creases which dug across his forehead spoke where words didn't about the suffering in his life. Creases which expressed the effects of witnessing planets destroyed, men begging for a quick death, and enemies whose only wish was to spill his blood. He saw everything that could have been seen. Nothing was unknown to him, except for this region of space.

He hated war in its entirety, but he always went back for more. He didn't do it for himself. It was for the galaxy but, more importantly, for his comrades. Because of them, he left his friends in order to shield them from the dangers that he knew were lurking around.

As he laid on the bed, he dreamt. Although, the dream was not a pleasant one.

"_They said that you, Revan, could defeat me, the Exile. How foolish they were," cackled Iacen. His face looked sickly white and his eyes looked as though they were made of glass. "The once mighty Revan stands before me on his knees and shaking in terror. But let's stop this idle chat, and let me kill you."_

_Revan kneeled on the ground motionless and was breathing irregularly. One wouldn't be able to recognize him because of all the cuts and bruises and blood that were smeared across his face. He looked straight into the eyes of his former friend and was disgusted by what he saw._

"_The True Sith are still out there," he heaved. "We…no. There is no longer a 'we' because of what you did to our friends. You killed them. How could you kill them? But…I will kill you, Iacen, because you have taken away someone that was dear to me!"_

"_I don't think you're in the position to be saying such things, Revan. Did you really care for her? Even though you had left her so many times? And about the Truth Sith, have you ever wondered why we never found them? It is because they don't exist. But you're right about one thing--we aren't friends and never were. That's all I have to say to you, stranger." Mordo ignited his lightsaber and rammed it -_

Revan sprung forward from his bed, drenched in sweat.

He mumbled to himself, "This was fourth time I've had this dream. It has to mean something. A premonition maybe…hopefully it turns out to be false."

Revan fixed his gaze at a shaded wall then moved it to look at the time: a quarter to five in the morning. He knew he'd be late, but his employers didn't care as long as he made them money. Exiting his bed, he slowly walked to the bathroom. It was filthy, and he knew it was crawling with unwanted inhabitants. Taking a brisk shower, he got dressed then picked up his weapons: two lightsabers. Revan walked to one side of his room which had a glowing green button. He pressed it and the front door opened. Light flooded into his room.

He breathed in and then exhaled. "Another day as the Mysterious Stranger," he whispered.

Revan exited the room, disappearing into the blinding morning light. The door closed shut and darkness once again began to seep and settle into the apartment.

-------

Finding himself on the ground, Iacen let out a sigh of relief knowing that he was still alive. He looked for the ship but only found bits and pieces of it.

"Shit, I guess Carth won't need it back," he said. "What the hell was up with that dream? Was it a premonition? Is he going to fall down the path of the Dark Side?" The Jedi wiped the sweat off his brow. "I don't have time to worry about this; I first need to find Revan, and then maybe he might even have the answers…that is, if he's even on this blasted planet."

Iacen scanned his surroundings. He could tell that it was morning. To the North, South, and West, all he could see were plains and various animals that roamed them, but to the East he could make out a vehicle resembling a landspeeder.

Mordo approached it carefully and searched for anything that might prove useful. He found a data pad, a blasters, and three clubs. The data pad was useless because it was written in a different language. He tried to fiddle with the device but it was to no use. He threw the data pad onto the vacant seat.

Iacen leaned against the speeder and pondered what to do next. Although, before he could think of an idea, the grass behind him rustled. He knew something was behind him but what? Quickly, Mordo unsheathed his double-edged lightsaber and swung. Iacen stared at his assailant. It was man, but there was something queer about him. The man's face was colored green and wore a large orange beard.

He screamed in pain while holding his right wrist. On the ground was the man's severed hand and next to it was his weapon, an arg'garok.

The Exile kicked the axe aside and pointed his lightsaber to the man's neck.

"Who are you? What planet exactly am I on? And finally how the hell did you manage to get a hold of a Gamorrean axe?"

The man just looked at Iacen with distraught. The man moved his eyes away from Mordo's and to his bleeding wrist. The man began to speak but to Iacen's ears it was mindless gibberish.

The Exile then remembered what Revan had done with the Rakata. The Jedi concentrated intensely and managed to learn the alien's language which was called Tof, and Iacen in turn gave him the ability to understand and speak Basic.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?"

"First sheath that weapon, offworlder, and then I'll be answering your damn questions," replied the green man.

The Exile withdrew his light saber and attached it back to his waist. "Now you better not do anything that that you would regret."

"Look, in my certain situation, I won't able to do any harm to you," he said as he raised up his right arm. "You want to know what this here planet's name is? Its name is Tof, I'm a Tof, and my language is called Tof. Now, don't ask me why this is so because I particularly don't know. We Tofs are known to be merciless, cruel, and cunning pirates, and, by the way, my name is Orange Beard. The reason why is because I've never met another man with a beard like mine. Except for that one instance, but I killed him before I learned his name. Quite the poor fighter. Could've never held the title of 'Orange Beard.' You wanted to know were I found the axe, right?" The Exile gave a nod "Well…I found it during my early adventuring days. I landed on this green planet. Forgot the name, but who gives a shit. The whole planet was infested with these damn forests. I needed something to cut the vines and branches, but my blades weren't sharp enough. It wasn't soon until I stumbled across a group of aliens that looked like…like….They had these snouts, and they communicated with squeals."

"Gamorreans. That's what you saw, and you were on the planet Gamorr."

"That's right. Gamorreans. I hate them. I knew they were all a bunch of idiots just by looking at them, but they aren't like us Tof," Orange Beard pushed his left index finger against his head. "_We_ actually have brains. As I was saying, I snuck up behind the beasts with extreme caution. There were about four of them, and they were all eating some kind of slop. It was a dark brown and gave off a smell." A guttural hacking came from his throat. "I can gag by just remembering it. That smell was indescribable. I almost vomited when that aroma entered my nose, but I just swallowed it back down. Although, that didn't stop me from slitting their throats one by one. This was the second time that I had killed living beings. The first was here on Tof. I enjoyed it very much when the blood spurted out of 'em because I believed then--and still do now--that they were clumsy and stupid and truly deserved to die." He chuckled and gave a steely look into Iacen's eyes, "I remember clearly smiling each time I saw the cold metal expose the flesh, revealing their dark blood. It wasn't red though. No, it was brown just like their putrid slop. They each gave out a high pitched squeal before they stopped breathing. They were truly animals. Felt like killing all of their kind, but I had neither the weapons nor enough Tofs to back me up. I waited inside the bushes to be certain there weren't anymore coming. I then walked away from my hiding spot and searched for any spoils. That's when I came across that axe; it was useful while I was in those damn forests, but I suppose there isn't much need for it now since I lost my good hand."

For a moment, all Iacen could do was stare with disgust at the smiling, green man. But he was able to regain his composure and began to say with a frown, "Your whole story sounds quite farfetched. How do you expect me to believe that you killed four Gammoreans single handily without them noticing you?"

"And why wouldn't you believe me, Jedi?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's because you're a..." Iacen paused. "What do you mean, "Jedi"? What makes you think I'm a Jedi?"

"Well, the thing that gave it a way was that lighsaber, Mr. Jedi. The reason why I know that that is a lightsaber is because there's another Jedi on this very planet who wields two. Last time I saw him was in Tof Central and he was fighting in our dueling rings. In those rings the contestants fight to the death, but I'm pretty sure he's dead by now."

Iacen eyes widened. _There's another Jedi on this planet? It has to be him!_ The thoughts darted like blaster shots across his mind. "Tell me where Tof Central is located," he said slowly.

"Thirty kilometers West from here."

Mordo didn't say anything else. He simply turned his back from the Tof and walk in the direction of the city.

"Although, it will take quite a while for someone, even a Jedi, to get there. I do have my speeder, but I can't drive it anymore. You could use it, but I would have to go with you because I'm the only one who knows the pass code to start it. Oh! Also, it won't be free. I believe 10,000 credits should do." Orange Beard gave a sly grin exposing his disgustingly yellow teeth.

"Greedy bastard. I hope this works," said Iacen under his breath. He raised his hand so that is was in front of his face and moved his hand in an arc and said, "I think 1,000 credits is fair don't you?"

Orange Beard's eyes dilated and he began to mumble, "Ya, that sounds… that sounds--wait you won't be tricking me Jedi because as I said before we Tof have brains, and your _magic_ won't work on any of us Tof. We're all immune. Now if you want to use the speeder then hand over the credits, and we'll be on our way to Tof Central."

"Why would you want credits anyway? They're only valid in the region of space that I come from."

"What you say is true, but I've been planning to leave this planet and head for that region for quite sometime."

"If what you say is true then, I'll give you half now and the half when we reach the city, and I promise that you will be a dead man if you try to kill me again." Mordo said as he glared at the Tof.

"Well, if that's only way..." Orange Beard stuck out his grubby hand. The fingers were short and coarse, and it was severely marred. Reluctantly, Iacen stuck out his right hand, but the pirate didn't grab it. Iacen looked down. He had forgotten that he had severed the man's right hand. Mordo pulled his right hand down and brought up the other and asked, "Does the wound still hurt? I could possible heal to an extent."

The pirate snorted, "Never met someone who actually wanted to heal a wound that he had inflicted. But I don't need help from an offworlder, I can take care of myself."

When they reached the speeder, Iacen had taken out the 5,000 credits and gave it to the pirate. He quickly snatched it from Iacen's palm and began to chuckle to himself.

Orange Beard jumping in the speeder and slowly punched in the code with his left hand. The engine first flashed a roar before quieted to a purr. Iacen had taken wheel and turned the vehicle so that it faced west while pressing on the accelerator.

"Tof Central: home of thieves, murderers, and drunkards! Here we come!" exclaimed the pirate.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Familiar character will be introduced next chapter. Hopefully, it won't take as long as this one took.


End file.
